


To find my way back

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Multiverse - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Essa historia é sobre a aventura de uma shipchild de Drink chamada Alice criada por Arctict-Misikio no Tumblr





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Essa historia é sobre a aventura de uma shipchild de Drink chamada Alice criada por Arctict-Misikio no Tumblr

A muito tempo atrás, existia uma arvore magica! Nela, haviam maçãs douradas e negras, As douradas eram repletas de positividade, ja as negras eram um veneno para qualquer coração em conflito. Mas é claro que tal poder não deveria ficar ali sozinho! A arvore tinha dois guardiões, Um guardava as maçãs douradas e o outro as negras. Com o tempo, as maçãs douradas começaram a ser ainda mais buscadas pelos mortais a procura de felicidade ja as negras eram ignoradas e ate desprezadas por eles. Não era diferente com seus guardiões! Ao passo que o guardião das douradas era amado e respeitado por todos, o das negras era ignorado, maltratado e ate agredido por eles. Com a influencia das pessoas maldosas e das maçãs negras sobre si, o pequeno guardião se virou para o mal! Ele jurou vingança contra os mortais e ate mesmo contra seu proprio irmão! Depois de muita luta e muito sofrimento por parte de ambos, O guardião bom salvou seu irmão da escuridão o selando mas também pagou o preço! Perdeu sua vida usando tal magia proibida. A arvore por sua vez, desapareceu e ate os dias de hoje ninguém sabe onde ela esta e nem se ainda existe.... Dizem que o guardião deixou apenas uma reliquia de sua alma pra tras! Uma reliquia preciosa que confiou a unica pessoa que o amou de verdade!  
Alice- uma reliquia?  
Ink- sim!  
Alice- era uma das maçãs?  
Ink- ninguem sabe! tudo que se sabe é que desapareceram pra sempre!  
Alice- oh.....  
Ink- agora va dormir querida! Boa noite!  
Alice- Boa noite pai!  
Ink deu um beijo na testa de sua pequena e apagou a luz saindo do quarto. A mesma apenas caiu no sono imaginando como eram os guardiões ou a maçã. Ink tentava ao maximo cuidar de sua pequena! afinal, ambos moravam sozinhos e por mais que o Multiverso estivesse em paz agora, os criadores ainda precisavam de sua criatividade para manter as AUs vivas!  
Mas quando o Multiverso ficou em paz? bem, logo logo vamos saber!


	2. Happy Birthday Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um cap na raça! Biiirrrll!   
> Espero que goste :>

Mais uma vez la estava Alice, em um canto, distraída com um de seus livros! Era seu aniversario e Ink insistia em fazer uma pequena festa so pra familia e o conhecendo bem, ela sabia que não podia impedi-lo!   
A porta da frente bateu e Ink veio andando com ex marido Error. E claro que com o diabo, os demonios viriam junto! Não demorou para que Paperjam aparecesse tirando o livro de suas mãos.   
PJ- com a cara nos livros de novo? Voce não se cansa?   
Alice- me devolve, por favor.....?   
PJ- é seu aniversario pirralha! Não vai aproveitar?   
Gradient veio andando e tirou o livro da mão do mais velho o devolvendo a Alice.   
Grad- deixa ela ler em paz Paperjam! Ninguem te enche o saco quando voce ta desenhando!   
PJ- intrometido.....  
Como se ja não estivesse ruim, Error se aproximou dos 3. So a expressão dele ja deixava Alice com medo! Claro que Error não iria gostar dela logo de cara.....  
Error- deixem sua prima em paz! Vaza fora daqui os dois!   
Tanto Paperjam quanto Gradient saíram deixando Alice e Error sozinhos. Eles nunca se falaram e nunca ficaram sozinhos em algum lugar! Ela estava com medo do que o ex destruidor de mundos faria.....mas ao invés de demonstrar hostilidade e crueldade ele a entregou um pequeno embrulho colorido com um sorriso amigável no rosto.  
Error- Feliz aniversario Alice! Ink sempre fala muito de voce! Eu não sabia do que gostava mais então comprei um kit de canetas de caligrafia! Espero que goste mesmo assim!   
Alice- m-muito obrigado!  
Error- eu sei que esta com medo! Não se preocupe. Não vou te culpar pelo que aconteceu no passado! Se o Ink te ama e esta feliz por mim tudo bem!   
Ink veio andando com um sorriso e uma bandeja de doces.   
Ink- awn! isso foi muito fofo ruru! querem uns doces?   
Error- tem chocolate?   
Ink- é claro que sim!   
Error- opa!   
Error pegou a bandeja das mãos do pintor e saiu andando comendo os doces. Ink e Alice se olharam e riram um pouco! O maior abraçou sua pequena filha com carinho.   
Ink- Feliz aniversario meu anjo! Eu preparei um presente especial pra voce! Deixei no seu quarto em cima da sua cama pra voce abrir depois! Agora quero que aproveite seu momento e divirta-se ok?   
Alice- o-ok! obrigado pai!   
Ink- não precisa agradecer meu anjinho!   
Logo os amigos da familia chegaram! Haviam novos integrantes mas também os ja conhecidos! Todos presenteavam a pequena Alice de alguma forma! Paperjam deixou ela em paz e sua prima preferida, Aylin, logo marcou presença também! Talvez essa festinha não seja assim tão ruim......


	3. A new book to read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma cap! Yay!

Alice acordou no sofa com sua prima Aylin e seu primo Paperjam dormindo logo ao lado sentados no chão. Error dormia em uma poltrona no canto da sala e um cheiro delicioso vinha da cozinha. A pequena levantou indo ate o cômodo ouvindo risadas ao se aproximar! Quando entrou, viu Gradient e Ink cozinhando juntos. Pareciam estar se divertindo! Ink sempre ficava feliz quando estavam todos em casa! Pra ele era divertido juntar todo mundo.   
Ink- Bom dia querida!   
Gradient- Bom dia prima!   
Alice- Bom dia!   
Ink- voces caíram no sono enquanto assistiam filme ontem a noite! dormiu bem?   
Alice- s-sim!   
Ink- que bom! o café da manhã ta quase pronto!   
Alice- o-ok!   
Ink- ah! e seus presentes estão no seu quarto ok? eu guardei la pra não deixar espalhado pela casa durante a festa!   
Alice- obrigado pai!   
Depois do café da manhã, Error e os meninos ficaram por mais um tempo mas logo voltaram pra casa! Aylin ficou pro almoço mas precisava voltar logo então não ficou ate a tarde, Ink teve de sair deixando a pequena sozinha na parte da noite. Alice aproveitou que a casa estava tranquila para finalmente abrir seus presentes. Primeiro abriu o de sua prima Aylin. Era um pequeno coelhinho de pelúcia decorado! Tinha um bilhete dizendo que era especial! Talvez fosse por cause de seu livro preferido? Ela provavelmente nunca iria saber! Seu primo Paperjam lhe deu um pincel magico! Era como uma miniatura do de seu pai, Ink. No bilhete so dizia ''pra voce dar uma escapada de vez em quando ;)''. Ink o mataria se soubesse disso. Alice então abriu o presente de seu tio Error. Como ele disse, era um quit de canetas de caligrafia! Eram lindas! Personalizadas pra combinar com ela! Com certeza seu tio foi muito atencioso dessa vez. Agora o presente de Gradient! O garoto sempre foi muito gentil e amigável com ela! Apesar de ser mais quieto e não ter costumes sociais, Gradient era educado e calmo. Ao abrir a pequena caixinha decorada, se deparou com uma bolsa com alça ajustável! No bilhete o garoto dizia que poderia guardar um livro pra carregar pra onde quisesse ou ate um caderno de desenho com suas canetas e lápis de cor! Alice testou o espaço da bolsa, cabiam 3 livros se n tivessem lápis, mas com os lápis cabiam 2! Era bem espaçosa! Em fim o presente de seu pai! Ao abrir o embrulho com cuidado, viu um livro estranho! Não tinha titulo na capa mas era decorado em dourado e preto! Era o símbolo de uma maçã metade preta e metade dourada com detalhes nas duas cores espalhados em volta formando um sol com uma lua por dentro. Era magnifico! Ao abrir, percebeu que era todo escrito a mão com uma letra impecável! Estava muito bem organizado e se parecia com um diario.   
O que sera que esse diario conta? sera uma historia um acontecimento real?


	4. Then End....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos com um cap curto por hoje

Alice não conseguia parar de ler o diario que seu pai a presenteou! Com uma semana ja havia lido quase tudo. Era basicamente a historia que Ink costumava conta-la porem vista de outro angulo totalmente diferente! Como se fosse contado por alguem que participou diretamente dela! Ink estava tendo bastante trabalho nos ultimos dias então a pequena passava o dia quase totalmente sozinha. Ao chegar a um certa pagina, o texto estava pela metade...... na pagina as ultimas coisas estavam escritas de uma forma assustadoramente tremula! Como se quem escreveu estivesse apavorado. Tudo que dizia nessa única pagina era como uma carta de desculpas.....  
''Eu falhei com ele e comigo mesmo...... falhei com todos os meus amigos e com todas as Aus! Eu devia ter salvado ele mas falhei..... agora eu preciso concertar meu erro........me perdoem......''  
Alice não entendia aquilo! Esse ''livro'' foi de uma narrativa incrivel de uma aventura magnifica para uma carta de desculpas que parecia uma despedida sem nenhuma outra explicação e mais nada escrito! Apenas paginas vazias e sem nem sequer uma mancha de tinta para mostrar que ja haviam sequer sido vistas pelo escritor do mesmo! Confusa a pequena foi ao encontro de seu pai que estava jogado no sofá claramente exausto.   
Alice- p-pai?   
Ink- hm? o que foi querida?   
Alice- por que o livro não tem final?   
Bocejando, Ink se sentou tentando pensar no que a pequena queria dizer com aquilo. Estava tão cansado que seus pensamentos não estavam fazendo muito sentido.   
Ink- eu não sei meu anjinho! Voce pode perguntar a quem escreveu.....  
Alice- a quem.....escreveu?   
A pequena observou o livro em suas mãos e ao voltar seus olhos a Ink, percebeu que o mesmo ja havia caído no sono ali mesmo sentado no sofá. Com cuidado pra não acorda-lo. Alice o deitou de forma mais confortável colocando uma almofada sob sua cabeça e um cobertor o cobrindo.   
Alice- Boa noite pai.....  
Logo, Alice voltou para seu quarto olhando o livro novamente. Perguntar a quem escreveu? Talvez não fosse uma má ideia.......


	5. Watch out for your words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse cap vai ser pequenininho! Espero que gostem!

Por curiosidade, Alice relia o livro de novo e de novo a procura do nome de quem o escreveu! Estava claramente irritada e confusa por simplesmente não encontrar nada. A pequena suspirou frustrada e fechou o livro o colocando no colo.  
Alice- queria saber o nome dele......  
Alice pensou alto como se fizesse um desejo. Nesse momento, o livro em seu colo se abriu a assustando. A pequena derrubou o livro pelo susto fazendo isso cair aberto no chão na ultima pagina. Como se fosse magia, algumas palavras apareceram no rodapé da pagina escritas em dourado.  
Alice- o-oque ..... é isso....  
Sem coragem para pegar o livro, Alice apenas se abaixou de joelhos ao lado do mesmo lendo o que estava escrito.  
Alice- ''Ao ultimo pôr do sol sob a lua de ouro entre as pilastras de madeira''? o que isso quer dizer?  
Nesse momento o livro fechou com força chegando a emitir um som alto assustando a pequena que imediatamente pulou pra tras com o coração acelerado. O som do livro fechando ecoou por toda a casa. Estava tudo escuro e so a luz de seu quarto estava acesa! Não sabia quantas horas passou procurando o nome no livro. Com medo, Alice chutou o livro pra baixo da cama e se deitou se cobrindo com o cobertor. Não sabia como reagir ao recente acontecimento e nem como isso aconteceu. Só sabia que queria dormir e esquecer isso..... mas será que podia?


	6. New Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um cap ai pra vcs! Espero que gostem~

Num piscar de olhos, o dia amanheceu. Alice desceu pra tomar o café da manhã não encontrando Ink cozinhando como de costume, Ao invés disse, seu tio Error estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã.   
Error- Bom dia Alice! Ink precisou sair muito cedo e pediu pra eu vir preparar o café da manhã pra você!   
Alice- a-ah! Bom dia tio Error... E obrigado!   
Error- não ah de que! Ink parece cansado e ocupado ultimamente...   
Alice- é...   
Error- Eu estou preocupado com seu pai Alice... O trabalho dele não costuma ser tão exaustivo assim! Desde que... bem... Desde que Nightmare e Dream fizeram as pazes, nem mesmo o grupo de Genocidas que trabalhava pro Night tem atacado Aus... Pelo menos não que eu saiba.   
Alice- Dream e Nightmare são os guardiões que salvaram o universo né?   
Error- yep! Ink não contou?   
Alice- c-contou sim! Ele sempre me conta essas historias...  
Error- sabe Alice... todas as historias nasceram da verdade!   
Alice- nasceram da verdade?   
Error serviu os pratos se sentando na mesa em frente à pequena.   
Error- Nos contamos nossas historias para passa-las adiante! Meu irmão dizia que é um jeito de eternizar a sua vida!   
Alice- então... isso aconteceu de verdade?   
Error- claro! Eu Estava lá!  
Alice- m-mesmo?!   
Error- mesmo! Ink também estava! Foi uma época difícil com certeza, mas passamos por cima e demos um jeito! Ink sempre foi um expert em dar um jeito nas coisas hahah  
Alice- hahah! Com certeza!   
Depois de conversar e tomar o café da manhã, Error se despediu de sua sobrinha e saiu. Alice estava novamente sozinha em casa. Mas ela estava com a cabeça tão cheia que nem percebeu o tempo passando. Não conseguiu parar de pensar no livro. Queria que aquilo tivesse sido um sonho, mas quando foi checar, o livro estava mesmo em baixo da cama!   
Sem nada interessante pra fazer, Alice resolveu pegar o pincel magico que ganhou de seu primo Paperjam. Talvez Não fosse uma má ideia passear por ai um pouco! Ela geralmente so sai na companhia do Ink, Mas agora ela não e mais uma criança certo?  
Errado! É claro que vai dar merda isso ai!   
Com cuidado, a pequena balançou o pincel abrindo um pequeno portal. Talvez muito pequeno? Mas era o bastante pra passar! Alice se abaixou passando pelo pequeno espaço recém aberto se encontrando em um lugar coberto de neve. Com certeza Snowdin de alguma Au. Não tinha ninguém por perto então Alice apenas cruzou o portal o fechando atrás de si. Talvez passear pela Au um pouco fosse divertido. Ao olhar pra tras deu de cara com um Sans.   
???- hm....ola?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Podem esperar muita aventura e misterio!


End file.
